


Just an average school day.

by moon_foot



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_foot/pseuds/moon_foot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its another school day for little Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an average school day.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont speak Russian so if this is wrong please let me know:  
> -"Dushen'ka" is supposed to Mean “Darling” in Russian-
> 
> This is a slightly extended dream I had a couple of weeks ago that I decided to write into a fic...
> 
> Also: This is unbeta'd feel free to point out my failure :P

Steve and Tony woke to the sound of an excited three year old that morning. 

“It’s a stool day! Daddy! Dada! It’s a stool day!”

Tony grinned at Peter’s cries as Steve’s sleep ladled brain tried to translate. 

“Come on Dada, It’s a school day.”

Steve laughed and rolled out of bed, moving over to the door. He opened it just in time to catch Peter as he ran past the door again. 

Steve’s quickly scooped him up and gently threw the giggle boy over his shoulder and walked back into the bedroom.

“Look what I found in the hallway.” He called out as he flipped Peter onto the bed. 

Tony walked out of the ensuite, grinning as he made his way back into the room.

He walked over and Tickled Peter’s exposed belly before kissing the top of his head. 

“Good morning baby boy”

“Morning Daddy! I stool today!”

“Yes, you do! Come on let’s get you ready!”

So they did, their little family getting dressed before heading downstairs for Breakfast.

They found Natasha and Bruce already seated at the Table, breakfast foods spread out in front of them.

“Aunty ‘Nash! Uncle Bruce! It’s stool today!”

Natasha grinned and Bruce at their nicknames, as they do every morning, as Natasha pulled the little boy in for her morning cuddle.

“I know _Dushen'ka_ ! Breakfast first though.” She nodded as Steve placed Peter’s breakfast on the plate in front of his booster seat.

“Yum!” Peter cried as he jumped over to his chair and started his meal.

“Excuse me sir?”

The room quieted down as JARVIS spoke. 

“What is it JARVIS?”

“There is a phone call from Master Peter’s school.”

The room looked up at Tony who immediately accepted the call.

“This is Stark.”

“Good Morning Mr. Star. This is Claire from the S.H.I.E.L.D. Day care centre. I’m sorry to have called so early but there’s been a slight... explosion here this morning.”

“I promise I didn’t cause this one...” Tony replied, which only help to glue the focus on him more. 

Claire laughed lighting before continuing.

“I’m well aware of that Mr. Stark. The reason I’m calling is to inform you that the centre is currently unusable as a result. We’ve had a temporary building set up until such time as we as the Centre is repaired.”

After giving Tony the new address and the list of things they would need until the new facility was fully stocked, they said their goodbyes. 

“Who was that Daddy?”

“That was Miss Claire from school. Your normal rooms are kind of broken at the moment so we have to go somewhere new today.”

Peter sat quietly for a little while, still munching on his toast, looking upset until Tony asked “What’s up buddy?”

“Will MJ and Harry be coming to the new place to?”

Steve who had taken the note from Tony, smiled and said 

“Well let’s find out while Daddy goes and gets your stuff ready for today.”

Tony rolled his eyes, of fondly, before leaving to do just that. 

Forty minutes later their bags were packed, Peter had kissed Aunty Nasha and Uncle Bruce goodbye and the group was on their way.

When they arrived, Tony and Steve were less than surprised to see Loki standing at the gate of the smallish building, greeting the new arrivals. 

“Ahh, Young Peter. Good Morning” Loki smiled at Peter warmly before turning to his parents “Stark, Captain.” He said with a nod to each of them.

“Morning Mr. Loki!” Peter said as he collected his bag, lunch and blanket from his fathers. 

Peter hugged each of his parents’ goodbye while saying “Have a good day Daddy! Have a good day Dada!” before running off to catch up with MJ and Harry, who had just arrived.

“Take care of him Loki.” Steve said quietly.

Loki, who had turned to watch the children race inside, smiled, almost affectionately

“For a punishment – being surrounded by screaming, bratty children all day – I find I quite enjoy myself here. 

Tony laughed and said “Well I wouldn’t go spreading that around or they’ll move you somewhere less fun for you.”

“Indeed. Well time for work. Til this afternoon gentlemen.”

“Later Loki.” Steve said, taking Tony’s hand and headed back to the car. 

“Can’t we just wait a few more minutes? Please?” Tony whined as Steve moved to open the door for his husband.

“No Tony. You’ll end up spending the entire day here! Come on, we’ve got a briefing in half an hour!”

~*~

Six hours, twenty seven doom bots, four Hulk transformations and one Daddy alone time together, Steve and Tony arrived in time to pick Peter up.

He came racing out straight into Tony's out stretched arms, voice already running 100 miles an hour.

"Daddy! Daddy! I did finger painting and had lunch and MJ and Harry and me played hide and seek and we had a nap - which was boring - then Mr. Loki did fireworks which was _so cool_! Can Harry come over to play this weekend? I'm hungry!" 

"Whoa! Slow down there buddy! You had fireworks in class today huh?"

"Yep! They were _so cool_!"

"Oh, I see." Steve laughed as Tony handed Peter over and went to collect the forgotten Bags from Loki. 

"Fireworks, huh?"

"They seemed to enjoy it."

"Just don't blow up the building my kid is inside of, yeah?"

Loki smirked before going to help the other parents Rangel their excited children while Tony walked back to his family.

They smiled and waved from the car and Tony heard a "Hurry up Daddy!" coming from the backseat.

Tony knew, as he looked at the pair of them, that he really did have everything.


End file.
